1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of computer systems, and in particular to a virtual window manager having an active area that is dynamically configurable.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional virtual window managers provide an active area, or “virtual desktop”, corresponding to a display layout that is larger than the display area of a computer display device. The active area accommodates windows of currently active applications, icons, and control items, hereinafter termed “objects”. Controls are provided to allow the user to locate the display area relative to the active area. Objects in the active area that are also located within the display area in the active area are presented on the display device, based on a mapping of the display area to the locations of the objects in the active area. In this manner, the user is able to view the entire active area, via a movement of the smaller display area relative to the larger active area.
Conventionally, the size and shape of the active area is fixed at startup, and cannot be dynamically changed. If a user runs out of room in the fixed active area, the user generally places windows atop each other, as one stacks papers and books on a physical desktop. This analogy of stacked items on a physical desktop is the basis of the term “virtual desktop”. Consistent with this analogy, and for ease of processing and display, conventional windows, display areas, and active areas are constrained to be substantially rectangular.
Manufacturers and vendors of computer systems are continually searching for features that provide for “product differentiation”, features that will distinguish one's product from a competitor's product. The virtual window manager is often the first feature that a consumer sees when viewing a new computer system, or a new operating system, or a new windows management application. The routine use of rectangular display objects and structures, however, has produced a relatively limited, and somewhat boring, set of display options. Most attempts at distinguishing one's product from others via the window manager involve creative use of colors and fonts, background images, or animated cursors and menus.
As computer systems become ubiquitous, users of these systems can be expected to become dissatisfied by the limited set of options for organizing and displaying objects on their computer screens. Artistic and creative users can be expected to welcome a window manager that does not, in fact, look like a desktop with stacks of books or papers.